Super Snuggler
by Regency
Summary: Someone's coming to see her teddy and everyone seems to have something to say about it.


Author: Regency  
  
Title: Super Snuggles  
  
Category: fluff and cuteness, mostly at the end. Only a passing mention of Sam and Jack shippiness.  
  
Pairing: Jack/Sam minimal  
  
Rating: G  
  
Archive: Only where I decide please.  
  
Feedback: Please.  
  
AN: This a family piece. I've been thinking over it for days. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Kazaa's mine and Maj. Navan, don't sue. the rest are yours, for now. *Insert evil, maniacal laugher here* Moving on, insanity back in the box.  
  
!!!!!!!!!   
  
Major Navan's POV  
  
A little girl just walked into the ccommisary and she's vaguely familiar, but I let that fact go seeing as as far as I know there shouldn't be any children on this base at this time with the exception of Doc's daughter, Cassie. And that's not Cassie, by any stretch of the imagination.  
  
The little lady looks to be may be from five to seven years old. And has blonde pigtails down to her tummy and the hang over the front of her shoulders. She looks back to the door and obviously getting a nod of encouragement from there, goes to an empty table and with a bit of difficulty crawls into one of the barely humane plastics chairs.  
  
Nestled in her arms is a worn, but obviously much-loved teddy bear.   
  
I'm apparently not the only whose stopped to stare at the little one who tickles your memory with eyes that are right there in your mind, but away from your tongue.  
  
Feeling the stares that seem to burn into her, she hides her head against her bear with the tiniest whimpering sound. That action only serves to make the familiarity more distant from the eye, but closer to the heart.  
  
Finally she recognizes who she's waiting for and again, with difficulty, hops down from the chair and runs straight into the arms of one...Colonel O'Neill!?  
  
Now it fits. Those eyes...his eyes, unmistakeable. As soon as he picks her up, she hides her face in his shoulder and he holds her closer, wanting to know what's wrong. And I guess she tells him from the way he glances about the commisary with a very displeased expression on his face.  
  
He turns his head from us to whisper in her ear. She looks up around a bit before nodding, retaking her previous position.  
  
"May I ask why you were all staring at her before I came in the room?" No one says anything. "I'm waiting." And he's gettin' pissed too.  
  
Might as well face the music. I stand up.  
  
"We were wondering who she was, sir." He seems to take this under consideration. He whispers in the little one's ear again, before turning back to look at me.  
  
"Why didn't you come over and ask, maybe even help her into her chair? That would've been a good start." He's really good at making me feel like a heel.  
  
"We were too busy trying to figure out who she was, sir."  
  
"Major Navan, have you ever been told that to learn something, one must first simply ask a question?"   
  
"I've been told something of the sort in my day .Sir." His eyebrows make some impressive moves that I should probably interpretting, but I'm not catching it.  
  
"Well..." Oh, he want me to...Oh. I get it. Well, do it moron. I maneuver my head, in what I think is her line of sight.   
  
"Hi." I give little wave. She waves back, so she sees me. "What's your name?" She looks up to the Colonel for permission to tell me. Ah, the don't talk to strangers rule, right.  
  
"Kazaa." She picks up her head form the Colonel's shoulder to get a better look at me. "What's your name?"  
  
"Major Navan." She nods.She gives a little quirky lop-sided grin.   
  
An O'Neill all the way.  
  
"I like your name, Major Navel." I hear a few sniggers around the room at the malapropism (captial M or no?).  
  
"It's Navan, Kazaa." She knows that and the look she shares with her Colonel says so.  
  
"That's what I said, Naive." Oy, her we go. Where's Carter when you need her.  
  
In comes Lt. Colonel Ferretti to save the day. He takes the heat off of me.  
  
"Well, well, well. Who do you we have here Colonel?" She looks up, unimpressed.  
  
"Kazaa, and you are?As if I care?"She mummbles that last part part. He misses it. Ooh, and that's attitude.  
  
"I'm Lt. Colonel Ferreti, little miss."  
  
"Hmmm. good for you. And the name's Kazaa, not little miss, thank you very much." When she gets a pointed look from the Colonel, she adds a "sir" to the end.  
  
"Oh, Kazaa. You're Colonel O'Neill's...?" The question trails off, waiting for one of them to fill in the blank.   
  
"It doesn't matter what I am to him. He's my teddy bear." Ferretti throws his head back and laughs. His marine cronies do the same.  
  
"You're her teddy bear, Colonel? Aren't you a bit old to be playing teddy bear?" Before he can respond Kazaa wriggles her way out of his arms and onto the floor.  
  
She walks over to him and, jumping up and yanking him down to her level, she asks.   
  
"Yeah, my teddy bear, problem, Lt. Colonel?"Quirked eyebrow. "Where'd you get you oak leaf from anyway, a toy machine?" Seeing his hostile expression, she pushes him a bit more. "Am I makin' ya mad, poor baby. Aren't you a bit old for temper tantrums...Lt. Colonel? If that's really your rank. The one you deserve anyway." She releases her shirt before skipping back to Colonel O'Neill and sticking her arms up.   
  
Message recieved, she was back in his arms with her bear.  
  
He just shakes his head and holds her a bit closer. The Genereal who just happened to be coming down the hall saw this occurence and came in stern-faced, arms crossed.  
  
"What the-" He pauses, noticing Kazaa, then continues. "What is going on in here?"  
  
"Nothing, sir." Starts Ferretti. "Just meeting little miss's teddy bear here."  
  
"My name's not little miss, Lt. Colonel. It's Kazaa." Her tone was biting.  
  
"Explain, Lt. Colonel."  
  
"Well, sir, the little...I mean, Kazaa here was explaining Col. O'Neill's teddy bear status to me." Even he couldn't hide the flash of amusement in his eyes for that second.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, why don't you explain tht to me. I'm interested to know and I'm sure everyone else is as well." He gestures to Kazaa.  
  
"She can explain." She seems a bit exasperated. With a sigh, she starts.  
  
" Sometimes bad things happen to me, like I cut my knee or I see a big, ugly spider and I need to have a cuddle,snuggle or a long hug, like grown-ups call it. And Tawny the bear is normally good for that, but sometimes, really bad things happen." I'm sitting down and listening raptly.  
  
"Like what," asks General Hammond.  
  
"Oh, you know, silly. Sometimes I have really bad dreams or I get sick. Or one of my puppies goes missing."  
  
"And what do you need for that?" I ask.  
  
"Oh, for big things like that, you gotta have the Super Snuggles."  
  
"The Super Snuggles? What are the Super Snuggles?" her eyes get wide and her mouth drops open in wonderment.   
  
Turning to look back at the Colonel, she asks," They don't know about the Super Snuggles. How could you not tell them about the Super Snuggles? They don't even know about the Super *Snugglers*" He doesn't say anything, but has the good grace to look ashamed."Teddy, Teddy, Teddy." She shakes her head disapprovingly. With a sigh she finishes. "Super Snuggles are big, warm hugs. But you gotta have an extra special teddy for one of thoses.A Super Snuggler. And he's gotta sign the agreement."  
  
"What agreement?"  
  
"He's gotta agree to hold and you and care about you, and soak up your tears. And listen when you have problems and give adv...adv...teddy, what's that word?"  
  
"Advice." She nods.  
  
"Right. What Teddy said."  
  
Just then, Daniel comes in and sees Jack and pretty much everyone.  
  
"Um, Jack you ready to go? Um..what's going on here?"  
  
"Nothing, Danny-boy. We're just about ready. You ready KaZ (pronounced Kayzee)?" She nods.  
  
As she and Jack head towards the door and Daniel, I find myself asking the inevitable question.  
  
"Why'd you choose Colonel O'Neill as your teddy?" Does it feel like a stupid question? Oh yeah.  
  
"Because any old bear can be a cuddler or long-hugger, but it takes a daddy to be a Super Snuggler. See, I'll prove it." To do so she lays her head back on his shoulder. "See, he's snuggly and cuddly. I told you he's my Super Snuggler. Saving the world before naptime."   
  
With that the Colonel walks out of the commisary with a confused Daniel at his side.  
  
We're all still until we hear the little girl down the hall.   
  
"So daddy, you gonna take me to meet this Sam of yours? I need to know if she's a threat to my snuggles. You haven't been giving them away now have you?" Then in comes Daniel.  
  
"Well, answer her. Have you been giving away her snuggles?Well, Jack?"  
  
"Shut up, Daniel."  
  
"Watch yourself, teddy or I'll have to have the Anthropuppy replace you as my Super Snuggler."  
  
"Really? Why you little..." His words fade into her loud giggles as he attacks her with tickles.  
  
Ha. Who'da thunk it? Jack O'Neill? A Super Snuggler, not in a million years.  
  
"Danny, help!" But he just joins in in the torture.  
  
I guess anybody can be a Super Snuggler. As they say. But there's no better hug than a daddy's. At least that's what the wise Kazaa O'Neill says. And I'll tell you what. I'm applying for that position with my own chicklet(daughter) tonight. Think Hammond'll give a reference?  
  
@@@@@@@@@   
  
To those who have read this before and mybe have noticed a bit of dialogue difference, I revised this between posting it to lists and then posting it here. 


End file.
